Grandpa Steve
Grandpa Steve is Billy's crazy inventor grandfather. History Before Billy Grandpa Steve has a long and complicated history. For 40 years he dimension hopped. Even being one of the founding members of The League Of Dimension Hoppers. As well as fighting in the Vietnam War. However, it wasn't a perfect run. His arm got mangled over time. He also made very horrific mistakes. Such as killing Billy's parents, killing over 25,000 sidekicks, and killing Gizzard's wife among others. But finally, he retired from dimension hopping hoping to get Billy to follow in his footsteps. Season 1 Grandpa Steve starts out by giving Billy everything he needs to dimension hop. Throughout the season he then sends Billy on inter-dimensional missions across the multiverse. However most of the time he just slacks off watching episodes of Friends and Fresh Prince of Bel Air while eating guacamole. Meanwhile, Billy has to do most of his dirty work. However when Smiley teleported Grandpa Steve to the Super Soldier Dimension things were different. Grandpa Steve manages to break out of the Super Soldier Dimension with the help of his old sidekick W.I.S.N.S.T.O.N. While Billy defeated Smiley. Right after this, He makes another of his many stupid mistakes when he dumped out A.I Grandpa Steve for better hardware. A. I Grandpa Steve was self-aware hardware so it became enraged and decided to capture Grandpa Steve. Luckily Billy was able to save him once more by forming the Revengers and destroying A.I Grandpa Steve. After this Grandpa Steve went back to slacking off and forcing Billy to do his dirty work. Despite this Billy is completely alright with it and tends to succeed with Grandpa Steve's missions. But after that, he went to The Pond to get The Easter Egg along with Billy. But Billy found it first and chose to destroy The Pond. Afterword they were invited to a meeting at the League of Dimension Hoppers. However, when he got there he got reminded of how he wronged almost all the dimension hoppers. Unfortunately, during the meeting, The Annihilator strikes killing two dimension hoppers and only giving the dimension hoppers one day to get ready for a final fight. Grandpa Steve takes over as leader of The Dimension Hoppers. Making everybody get their weapons and berating those who are being lazy. Finally, the final battle arrives and Grandpa Steve pulls out his weapon the Whopper for the fight and shoots a bunch of the Annihilator's army. After this, he begins to chase after The Annihilator while everyone else works together and successfully destroys The Annihilator's army. At the same time, Grandpa Steve catches the Annihilator and he is revealed to be a vengeful dimension hopper named Spinodude. Right after this Grandpa Steve gets held at gunpoint by Spinodude. Grandpa Steve decides to take this moment to redeem himself in the eyes of the dimension hoppers. Knocking Spinodude and himself off a cliff. Then blowing up Spinodude's voice changer killing himself and Spinodude and redeeming himself. Season 2 Following his death, everyone is ready for Grandpa Steve's funeral. But Billy wants to try and bring a young Grandpa Steve back to present. So he takes Table's time machine and goes to the Vietnam War where he finds a young Grandpa Steve. The two fight in the Vietnam War and survive many obstacles like bombs and Russians. But by the end of it, Billy successfully moves on from Grandpa Steve's death and attends his funeral with everyone else. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP1 * BTDH S1 EP2 * BTDH S1 EP3 * BTDH S1 EP4 * BTDH S1 EP5 * BTDH S1 EP6 * BTDH S1 EP7 * BTDH S1 EP8 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S1 EP10 * BTDH S1 EP11 * BTDH S1 EP12 * BTDH S1 EP13 * BTDH S1 EP14 * BTDH S1 EP15 * BTDH S2 EP1 * BTDH S2 EP2 Gallery Grandpa Steve .png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.30.14 PM.png|Back To the Past the Future and then the paste again Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.30.45 PM.png|The League of Dimension Hopper Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 4.56.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 4.57.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 4.58.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 4.58.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-01 at 7.40.47 PM.png|Grandpa Steve Ready Player 2 Personality Grandpa Steve is irresponsible and regularly does bad things to dinosaurs that are closest to him. Such as telling Billy to "Shut Up" or that he hates him. Sleeping with and later killing Gizzard's wife Gullet. Leaving people in dimensions for seven months. There is a lot of times Grandpa Steve has wronged his fellow dimension hoppers. Trivia * Grandpa Steve has had over 25,000 sidekicks over to coarse of his dimension hopping career * Grandpa Steve was a dimension hopper for 40 years. * Grandpa Steve has killed or been responsible for over 25,000 deaths * Grandpa Steve was inspired by Rick from Rick and Morty Category:Dimension Hoppers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vietnam War Soldiers